seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Waru Waru no Mi
}}||| }}}| |0}}}}}}}; color:# }||| }}}| |1}}}}}}}; font-size:larger; text-align:center;" | Waru Waru no Mi |- | colspan="2" style="padding:0em 0; text-align:center;" | }|| | } }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background:# }||| }}}| |0}}}}}}}; color:# }||| }}}| |1}}}}}}}; font-size:1.25em; text-align:center;" | Statistics |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| Japanese Name: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| Waru Waru no Mi |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| English Name: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| Evil Evil Fruit |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| Meaning: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| Evil |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| First Appearance: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| One Piece 2nd Generation: Battle Royale Arc |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| Type: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| Logia |- |- style="font-size:0.83em;" ! style="vertical-align:top;"| Eaten by: | style="vertical-align:top; padding-right:1em;"| Red The Anarchist (Deceased) Demon Lord D (Current) |} The Waru Waru no mi(Evil Evil Fruit.) is a logia type devil fruit. It makes the user an evil man. Even if their original personality was good, they cannot help but to do bad. It's current user is D, the sniper of the Bloody Fang Pirates. Its former user is Red "The Anarchist" from the New Super Rookies. Appearance The fruit is a black colored orange that ejects random gusts of blue smoke. It has the same blue flowing around the fruit making circles or cloud designs. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit is good at creating total chaos and destruction. In certain environments the user of the fruit really thrives with power. The more chaotic the environment the more powerful the fruit. However in a controlled environment the fruit can't do much. The fruit also doesn't work on those who have reached inner peace, and it had one major defect. The user runs completely on evil energy. The more it's used, the more it drains the user. If used far beyond the extent the user may die. Usage Using this Devil Fruit, D is immune to regular physical attacks. The users body emits chaotic energy that corrupts the people around them unless they're at inner peace with themselves. You could use this fruit to manifest the evil and chaos around you to create a variety of moves. Your arsenal is as limited as your imagination. Attacks Waru Wave This attack can be used in a multitude of ways. If it is used while the palms of your hands are against each other it becomes an explosive force field around you and will continue to grow accordingly. If the palms of your hands are open it is shot out in the form of an energy blast. Finally, it can be used as a sickle like projectile. Bam A ball made from the evil and chaos around you forms on the tip of your finger. It'll start large, and will gradually shrink into a highly condensed ball. In an instant it will shoot at a high speed that can break through the toughest of steel with the littlest of damage, leaving a bullet hole like wound. Waru Wave Volley Two balls of evil energy glow from the users hands, the user can shoot as many as hey want and more will keep arriving, taking the other ones place in the users hands. Trivia Devil Fruit box Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:TrueKing3000